League of Fighters
Welcome to League of Fighters! This will be NFL styled, there are 4 Groups. Group A Nickolas the Hedgehog Squall the Hedgehog Jayden the Hedgehog Rosa the Hedgehog Group B Zion the Hedgehog Derp the Hedgehog Derpette the Hedgehog Johnna the Hedgehog Group C Alex the Hedgehog Nate the Hedgehog Nathan the Hedgehog Arcan the Raccoon Group D Ion the Hedgehog Eden the Hedgehog Dillian the Hedgehog Aden the Hedgehog So, These are the contestants, we start with Group A. Also notice that Arcan is the only non-Hedgehog? Battles Alrighty, Let's spin the wheel! *Wheel spins and lands on Nick vs. Jayden* Alright! Nick vs. Jayden it is! Nick vs. Jayden Nick appeared and turned Super 3. "Let's get this over with." Nick said firing Homing Blasts at Jayden. Jayden turned Super and slashed them all in half. "Nope." Jayden said slashing Nick. Nick caught the blade and took it. "Nuh-uh-uh!" Nick said slashing Jayden multiple times and blasted him away. Jayden almost got disintegrated, then fired a dimension-busting wave at Nick. "Beam clash it is." Nick said firing a dimension-busting wave at Jayden's, easily overpowering it then disintegrating Jayden. "Easy." Nick said. K.O.! Well then. *Snaps and revives Jayden* Let's spin the wheel again! *Wheel spins and lands on Jayden vs. Squall* Squall vs. Jayden it is! Squall vs. Jayden Jayden turned Super and used Energy Slashes that homed in on Squall. Squall merely held the slashes back and said "You're really eager for a fight, aren't ya"? Then Squall turned the slashes into dust and said "If my wife managed to kill you, then I barely even have to try". Then Squall used his Dragon Aspect and grew spectral scales that went down his body. Then he summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok before saying "The only thing my wife has over me is viciosness". "When I'm in mobian form anyway". Then Squall slashed multiple galaxy-busting slashes at Jayden before turning super along with his Dragon Aspect being activated. "Here we go". said Squall. Each slash missed except for the last one which cut his arm off, then he slashed through Ragnarok and slashed Squall in the face. Squall turned as the sword sliced part of the scales off his face. Then Squall used Excalibur ti impale Jayden before saying "Even a stray has pride". Then Squall kicked Jayden off of Excalibur and his scales regenerated. Then he said "Dragon Aspect, give me 10 times the power". Then Squall became 10 times stronger and said "Fus Ro Dah"! the force from the shout was tearing at Jayden and reality as Ragnarok regenerated due to Squall's dragonic healing. Then Squall said "Eden held back against you". "I don't hold back for anyone". Then Squall threw more galaxy-shattering slashes at faster speeds. Jayden couldn't dodge any of them and died. K.O.! Welp, Time to spin again! *Spins wheel and it lands on Nick vs. Squall* Oh shit. I mean. Nick vs. Squall it is! Nick vs. Squall Nick turned LMCDG3. "Oh I am going to beat the absolute shit out of you." Nick said, Squall turned into Super Hyper Dark Dragon form and activated his Dragon Aspect before using Eden's wedding ring to grow rocky scales. Then Squall summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok. Then Squall growled and said "If you think I'm going down without a fight, then you got another thing coming". Then Squall's eyes turned red and he said "Eden's mistake was being merciful". "She had not 1, but 2 chances to kill you". Then Squall looked Nick directly in the eyes and said "But since you killed my dear Eden, I won't be showing any mercy". Then Squall summoned a giant ball of fire and absorbed it. Then a bit of flame came out of his mouth while he said "And if Eden almost killed you 3 times, then I KNOW I can kill you". Then Squall said "With her ring, I can feel her DETERMINATION". Then Squall summoned dragonic golems and said "I don't walk this path alone it seems". "Together we go". said Squall as hie eyes flashed purple just like Eden's. Nick absorbed his Emerald and added his Super and Super 2 forms to his layering. "I can easily beat you, I didn't use anywhere close to my full power then." Nick said. Nick destroyed the golems and charged a laser which he fired at Squall. Squall teleported behind Nick and said "Don't boast". "Eden forced you to combine your 2 strongest attacks". Then Squall kicked Nick forward and said "And she still survived". Then Squall said "You only won because Eden showed you mercy". "We both know that she could have killed you, but didn't". Then Squall sat down on the floor and began to meditate. Then he felt his soul begin to tear at the seams and said "Bahamut, King of All Dragons". "I ask for not only yours, but for the strength of all dragons so that I may win this battle". Then Squall felt his soul explode and said "I knew my gaurdians wouldn't forsake me when I need them". Then Squall stood up and glared at Nick."It's your unlucky day Nick". "I have the power of every dragon in existence". "And I no longer even need my soul". said Squall as his soul fused with Excalibur and turned it into the Ultima Weapon! Then Squall activated Dragon Aspect X1000 and his left eye turned purple to symbolize Eden and his right eye turned black to symbolize himself. Then Squall summoned giant rocky blades that he sent after Nick as he said "Now Nickolas, you face THE DRAGON GOD"! Nick's eyes glowed Green. "No Squall." Nick said. "I''' AM THE DRAGON GOD!" Squall lifted the Ultima Weapon high into the air and said "Dro Shur Viir". Then the Ultima Weapon began to glow and Squall swung it with so much force, it rippled through the entire TIMELINE and started to press everything into oblivion! Then Squall said "Rag Na Rok"! and Ragnarok turned into a second Ultima Weapon that also slashed through the entire timeline. The the 2 Ultima Weapons combined into the Omega Weapon! Squall lifted the massive blade and used all of his shouts to protect him. Then he aimed Multi-Timeline-busting slashes at Nick that rippled through space-time and homed in on him. Nick took all the slashes and punched through all of them and then punched directly through Squall, taking his heart on the way. Squall wasn't even fazed. He grabbed Nick by the arm and tossed him back before saying "None of you tricks will work on me Dragon God". said Squall as he charged a bright white ball of energy into his left hand. It looked almost like Gogeta's Stardust Breaker. Then Squall said "This is the power of our DETERMINATION". Then the ball grew larger as Squall talked. "Tell me Nickolas, do you know how powerful me and Eden's DETERMINATION is when it's combined"? Then Squall said "It's more powerful than ANYTHING you can imagine". Then Squall looked at the now universal spirit bomb sized ball of energy and said "You killed Ty, You killed Eden, who's next"? "Rudy"? "Xia"? Then the ball of energy grew to be as big as 5 timelines and Squall said "Even with the soul of the Dragon God, you can't survive this". Then it grew even bigger Squall added the power of the Omega Weapon into it. It now was stronger than 50 timelines. Squall then turned Super Hyper Dark Dragon 2, and then 3 before saying "Now, it is me AND Eden's DETERMINATION versus your power". Then Squall became a Super Hyper Dark Landmastering Earthshaking Draon God and added enough power to overpower the Council with ease. Then Squall aimed the ball directly at Nick and stopped time for everything except himself and the ball of energy. Then Squall made a slight frown and said "It really isn't right for a dragon-kin to kill another dragon-kin". Then Squall remembered Eden. Squall turned as black as coal in the shade at night and said "Remember when you killed my friends"? "You may have made them all disappear". "But everything they cared about is why I'm here". Then Squall said "You remember the rest, yes"? "I was their mercy". Then the ball began to grow even larger. "I was their vengence". Then the ball stopped growing and Squall sighed. Then Squall said "I really don't like to use my REAL final attack". But then Squall blinked and his murderous intent was back. "But I AM THEIR DETERMINATION"! yelled Squall. Then he absorbed the ENTIRE ball of energy and said "Hit me with your best shot"! Nick charged his true ultimate attack. "Infinite Hero's Godly Ultimate Blast of Mystical Destiny." Nick fired the blast which was unavoidablee as it covered the entire omnimension. Squall put out his right hand and held back the blast with ease. Then he said "I'm far more powerful than Eden". Then he began to blast a laser from his hand that started to push the blast back. Then Squall said "It appears we have a superior force of will". Then Squall began lose the struggle a bit and said "No, even your entire ancestry together can't beat me now". Then Squall began to power the blast back towards Nick. Squall's hands had become dragonic and he was pushing the blast back at Nick. Then rocky hands came out of Squall and started to help him push it towards Nick. Then Squall managed to hold the blast still and said "All your power you have, isn't enough to overpower me and Eden's love for each other". Then Squall said "With her soul living on inside me, I...". "No, WE can beat you". Then Squall closed his eyes as millions of rocky blades surrounded Nick. Then Squall said "You remember this, don't you"? "Well this is what happens when me and Eden's energy decide to mix". Then the rocky blades all turned into Ultima Weapons! Then Squall said "Now, in the words of m dead beloved, we dance to the death". Squall had every blade impale Nick to where he couldn't move. Then Squall walked up to Nick while holding the blast. Squall placed the blast in front of Nick and said "Final Infinity". Which caused the blades to start tearing at Nick's body and soul. Then Squall lifted Nick's blast into the air and said "Now it is my turn". Squall ripped the blast down the middle and absorbed it. Then he grew 2 white spectral dragon wings that turned black and white every few seconds. Then Squall said "You wanted to see Eden's strongest abilities"? "I'll ahow them to you as I prepare to end this". Then Squall dashed forward and uppercutted Nick into the air before having 4 blades impale him like a X. "Cross Slash" said Squall before the blades impaled Nick in the shape of a cross. Then Squall slashed straight through Nick and as he sheathed his sword, he said "Gaia's Wrath". Which caused an explosion to hit Nick while he was impaled. "Dance of Death" said Squall. Then all of the blades started impaling Nick and flying straight through him. Then Squall summoned a gigantic blade and said "Radiant Eclipse". Then the gigantic sword slashed Nick with enough force to almost knock him back to base form. Then Squall summoned hundreds of more giant swords as well as million of dragonic golems. The golems all prepared lasers and the giant swords prepared to slash while the smaller swords kept Nick ffom moving. Then Squall's wings both turned grey and he said "Ultimate Hell". All of the attacks blasted Nick while Squall prepared an attack of his own. Then he said "This is for you my dear Eden". Then Squall used all of his power and the power from Nick's blast and transferred it to the Omega Weapon. Then he glared at Nick and said "You fucked with the wrong duo". Then Squall dashed forward and sliced Nick so quick, nothing happened. Then, as Squall sheathed his blade, he said "Chaotic Impulse". Then as multiple explosions were blasting Nick, Squall equipped the magma armor and now had magma scales with darkness pouring out of them. Then Squall grew a spiritual aura and said "Now it's my turn". Squall blasted straight throug Nick and left a hole in him. Then Squall turned and said "That was my 3rd strongest ability". Then Squall dashed forward and as he uppercutted Nick, he said "Dragon's Jaws". Which caused a spiritual dragon to bite Nick as he was uppercutted. Then Squall said "And this is for me". Then Squall made another giant ball of energy and pointed it at Nick. Then Squall made it as big as the omnimensions and timelines. Then Squall said "Eden, I feel your power". "Lets finish this together". "The Dragon God's Ultimate Roar of Hell" said Squall as he and a spiritual hand made of rock fired the unavoidable blast at Nick. Nick added his Dark, Dark 2 and Dark 3 Forms to the layer and summoned his Sword o Balance and slashed through the blast. "Vuxo, I know I said I wouldn't do this, but." Nick looked Squall in the eyes. "Grand Cross." With Nick's full power and the Grand Cross with a tiny bit of Vuxo's power, Nick was able to kill Squall, but die right after. ... Squall died first Nick wins. '''K.O.! ... ... *Spins wheel which lands on Jayden vs. Rosa* RIP Rosa. I mean. Jayden vs. Rosa it is! Jayden vs. Rosa Jayden turned Super and slashed at Rosa's chest. Rosa barely backed out of the way, and threw a cyber blade at Jayden's chest. Jayden dodged and blasted Rosa. Rosa got hit in the side. She flinched, before turning Techno. She started rapid-firing cyber blasts at Jayden. Jayden sliced through them all and stabbed Rosa. Rosa got stabbed in the arm. She shouted in pain, but quickly summoned a cyber spear, using the close range to try and impale Jayden. She impaled Jayden through the chest killing him. K.O.! Had to do it, for the sake of time. *Spins wheel which lands on Rosa vs. Nick* RIP Rosa. I mean. Rosa vs. Nick it is! Rosa vs. Nick Nick turned Mystic. Rosa turned Techno. "I'm not afraid of you." Nick fired a homing shot at Rosa which badly hurt her. "Should've been." Nick said. K.O.! *Spins wheel which lands on Rosa vs. Squall* RIP Again Rosa. I mean. Squall vs. Rosa it is! Squall vs. Rosa Squall looked over at Rosa and said "Personally, I have no quarrel with you". Then Squall summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok. "But I guess I don't have much choice". Then Squall activated his Dragon Aspect before saying "Good luck Rosa".﻿ "Good luck to you too." Rosa summoned her cyber blades as she turned Techno. Squall summoned his bow and fired a fire arrow at Rosa before saying "You got any nicknames"? Rosa got hit in the side. She yelped in pain, and retaliated with a big cyber blast. "None that I like, admittably." She answered. Squall took the blast and said "I'll just call you Rosa then". Then he said "Although I do know what your other name is". Then Squall said "So, is it true"? Then Squall turned super and fired 2 blasts of energy at Rosa. Rosa reacted quickly, and dodged one, but got hit by the other. She fell, but got back up stubbornly. "It was supposed to be. But it never came full circle, huh?" Squall closed his eyes and said "No, or it doesn't seem it has at least". Then Squall said "Ya know, I wasn't experimented on, but I know how it feels to be different from everyone else". Then Squall said "I remember when I got into a fight with this kid back in middle school". "I almost killed him with my shout alone". "I shouted the 3 words that were in my head at the time". Then Squall said "Fus, force". "Ro, push". "Dah, balance". Then Squall said "I was expelled and sent to live with a couple that could teach me to control my power". Then Squall pointed at a purplre ring he wore on a necklace and said "Hell, I even married another lone wanderer". Then Squall looked at Rosa and said "You don't have much strength left, do you"? Then Squall created a large ball of energy and said "However, one of our paths must end here". Squall turned hyper and the ball grew to even larger size. "I live to fight for all my friends I have". "Just like you do Rosa". "You fight to protect those who cared about you when no one else even batted an eye at you" Then Squall said "I desire to make a world for me and my friends". Then Squall turned dragon form and sighed. "And with all of my friends backing me up, and my own feelings pushing me forward..." Then Squall put the ring on his finger and and said "OUR DREAM WORLD WILL LIVE ON"! Then Squall turned into a dark dragon with magma scales and a cloak of rocks around it. Then Squall summoned 12 rocky blades that floated around him in circles. "You're gonna have to try a little harder that THAT"! said Squall. Then he summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok to his dragonic hands and said "Take yor best shot, Ameza." "A little overboard, Mr. Dramatic?" Rosa said. She fired a large cyber blast at Squall. She knew if she got too close, she was done for, thanks to Slice and Dice right in front of her. Squall shot a laser from his left eye that destroyed the blast and said "I am not dramatic". "My wife was". Then Squall said "But Eden is gone". "And I'm here". Then Squall said "I have yet to reach my full power". "Not even Nick has pushed me that far". Then Squall said "However, I don't need any more power to beat you Rosa, Ameza, Rosameze, whatever". Then Squall prepared to launch the ball of energy. The 12 blades all turnee into 1 gigantic one. Then Squall fused that blade will the ball of energy. He then added the ball of energy to Excalibur, powering it up. Then he said "Hasta la vista" and slashed through space-time at Rosa. Category:Tournaments Category:Fights